1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding method and a decoding device for decoding an encoded data, and a program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a decoding device for decoding a data encoded by a moving picture experts group (MPEG) and an advanced video coding (AVC).
The decoding device for example determines a parameter used for a decoding processing based on a header data included in the encoded data and carries out the decoding processing based on the parameter.
In the decoding processing, a decoded image data is generated uninterruptedly by predicting a maximum value of a decoding processing amount, and determining an operating frequency of the decoding device so as to perform decoding in the maximum value at a predetermined rate.